


Omnis Lacrima

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Suicide, end game spoilers? maybe?, its a happy end if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: Ever at your side, Prompto had said once, with a bright smile despite everything that had happened to them. Those words were a promise. And, to the very end, he had kept it.





	Omnis Lacrima

**Author's Note:**

> rly short continuation of my other work, promises

It’s hard, so fucking hard without him here.

 _Ever at your side_ , Prompto had said once, with a bright smile despite everything that had happened to them. Those words were a promise. And, to the very end, he had kept it. Even when the King had cried ugly tears into his shoulder hours before they returned to their home, even when the gunman was frozen with fear, staring up at where Ardyn sat on the throne above them.

His promise has been kept, his purpose fulfilled.

Prompto makes the long trek through the recovering city in silence. He ignores the strange, bordering on concerned looks from those he passes, even if he recognizes most of them from the ten years of darkness. None of that matters anymore. He’s going to be with Noctis again, and he will be happy.

The blond pushes the doors to the throne room open and settles his gaze upon the preserved corpse of his king seated in his rightful place. He trudges up the steps, one by one, and reminisces about the first time he had been in here. Standing with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio as they faced King Regis. A time when they knew nothing of what their future held, a time when they were truly happy. Just a group of stupid, naive friends on a road trip.

Prompto settles himself in front of Noctis’s corpse and slowly removes his gun from its holster. He sets it down, and places his hand over the ring that remains on his finger still. He twists it around a few times, traces his thumb over the gorgeous diamond as blue as his husband’s eyes once were before picking up his gun once more. His gaze fixes on Noctis’s frozen form as he raises the muzzle to his chin and angles it just the right way, finger stilling over the trigger. Tears brim in his eyes and he glances to the side as first light peeks over the horizon, shining orange and yellow through the hole in the room.

“See you soon.” He whispers, closes his eyes as tears streak down his cheeks.

A loud bang resonates throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> plz feel free to yell at me i deserve it  
> writing this made me sad qwq
> 
> also, the actual song from the soundtrack is not very suiting for this fic, but the translation is "every tear" so i thought. hey. meaningful shit  
> i listened to the music box version of noctis's theme (somnus) while writing this
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
